Dental professionals have employed x-ray imaging for many years. A traditional dental x-ray procedure includes exposing an x-ray film to x-ray energy after it has passed through the target site. The film is developed and an image of the target site is achieved. It has also long been known that in order to obtain a useful image, the dental x-ray film must be positioned relative to the target site in a predetermined and secure manner. Many numbers of x-ray film holders and positioning devices have been developed, including for example, that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,026 which is hereby incorporated by reference for background purposes.
In more recent history, many dental professionals have used digital x-ray sensors in place of traditional x-ray films. An example of such a sensor is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,141 which is hereby incorporated by reference for background disclosure of x-ray sensors. As with x-ray films, it is necessary for the x-ray sensor to be secured in a predetermined position during the x-ray imaging procedure. In a manner similar to the use of x-ray films, holding and positioning devices have been developed for x-ray sensors.
Unlike x-ray films however, it has occurred that different x-ray sensors required for different uses also have different shapes and sizes. X-ray films tended to be of substantially similar size and shape whether the professional was attempting to image a posterior tooth, and anterior tooth or some other location in the oral cavity. With x-ray sensors however, it appears that the general size and shape of the sensors used for these different procedures are also different. In fact, even common target sites can be imaged with x-ray sensors having a different size and shape as may be offered by different manufacturers. The reason for this, while not a limitation of the present invention, seems to be caused at least in part by the fact that different sensors often use different sensing components even if used for imaging the same target site. Hence, because of the different internal components the size and shape of the resulting sensor, and perhaps more importantly for purposes of the present invention, its outside housing will greatly vary.
Because of this difference between sensors it is a standard practice to provide holder that is configured for use with only one type of sensor, or more to the point, one size and shape of sensor. This may work for the intended purpose but requires the dental professional to purchase, store and choose from between a large number of sensor holders. This is an expensive and time consuming requirement at best.
A need exists therefore, for a sensor holder than can be employed with a wide variety of x-ray sensor sizes and shapes. Such would require the dental professional to employ only one sensor holder where in the past would have required a plurality of such holders.